From Yellow to Red
by Notorious T
Summary: Naruto was left conscious at the Valley Of The End by Sasuke. Wounded and betrayed, a visitor changes everything about him and the world.


I do not own Naruto is any legal way, and I doubt Kisimoto uses his precious free time to write fanfiction to screw with us and the plot line, I sincerely doubt it. But, you never know…

I expect to do fairly well with this story, but who knows? You all know enough about Naruto to read this story, of course. Right?

This story will eventually get to minor NaruHina, just a fair warning for all haters...

Here you go! :D

Please remember that all constructive critisim will be accepted within reasonable terms. After all, you do want me to get better, right?

_Prolounge_

The once great landmark was now a battlefield, for it now held blood, spilt under the twin statues that spanned the waterfall. Storm clouds held the sky with pouring rain that cleansed the land as one boy, Naruto; lay down looking at his self-proclaimed brother's departure. Both were seriously wounded and scarred, but the blond more so.

"Why, Sasuke?" he whispered as he glanced sadly as the dark haired figure limped away from the battlefield. He laid there in defeat as the rain crept down his throat and wash the blood from his jacket. His healing factor purged his wounds away as Sasuke faded into the distance, leaving Naruto and Konoha for good.

_"You had nothing in the first place! What the hell would you understand about me! Huh!_

_"What would you know? Don't stand in front of me and say that you know me!"_

_"You're naive, aren't you, Naruto?"_

He gritted his teeth; of course he knew why Sasuke left; why wouldn't he? Sasuke made it perfectly clear many times that he would do whatever to obtain the power and strength necessary to kill his brother, even going as far to endanger and kill him for trying to stop his abandonment of the village. Naruto came to realize that all of Sasuke's ninja training, every day of the Acadamy, every bit of Teamwork was just to advance his goals of revenge and abandon them all.

Did he really even care for anyone else but himself?

His mind held to depression and fatigue; even with all of his training, he couldn't stop Sasuke as an equal. He couldn't make Sasuke see reason and justify his return. He couldn't keep his promise, or stop Sasuke from going to Orochimaru with the promises of power on a silver plater. He really didn't know his friend, except thats he would do anything to fufill the vow of Itachi's death.

It also hurt that he was only alive because Sasuke spared his life.

He groaned as he picked himself of the muddy ground and began to walk away from Sasuke's path. There was no way he could catch Sasuke now, not like this. That being so, he would go back and check on the rest of his team, left to deal with the Sound four.

He paused for a moment to pick up the forehead protecter rejected by Sasuke. It's shine of pride was dulled by the mud, and a lone scratch cut Konoha's spiral leaf in half, showing Sasuke's betrayal even more.

"Sakura's going to be upset," he though gloomily as his pink haired female teammate popped into his head. How could he face her with the news that he couldn't bring her crush back to her? His promises were all Naruto had, now one was broken, just like Team 7...

This failed mission left him with nothing but pain; was there any point in coming here? At the very least, the only good they did was delaying Sasuke's path into the Snake den. Despair gripped him as the creepy snake man appeared into his head; nothing would stop Orochimaru from claiming Sasuke's body now.

Now Ninjas always have to be aware of their surroundings, and that failure cost him dearly.

He gasped out blood as gloved fists beat him back into the ground. Old wounds were opened as he was lifted up by the throat, forcing him to drop Sasuke's Forehead protecter. At first he though Sasuke returned to finish the job. Looking up, he caught a glance of the black clothing as his face was brought up to an orange spiral mask with one eye hole. Fear gripped him as he realized who had him, and it was not Sasuke. Fear gripped him as the stranger roughly pulled up Naruto's shirt to look at the 4 trigram seal that held the Kyubii, confirming his prey. How did he know?

"I've been looking for you, boy." The man growled out as Naruto tried to break the man's grip on his throat in panic. Naruto began to kick him in desperation, but he soon faded into unconsciousness with his throat burning and his head fuzzy. The Sharingan burned into his mind and Sasuke's ruined forehead protector, was left forgoten on the ground.


End file.
